Shaman King's Answered Questions!
by MusicBeatz99
Summary: This is my first fanfic so don't take it easy on me please. The Title pretty much says it all.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me to harshly on this. Since it's my first time, please expect slip ups along the way. I'm not so good at this yet.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own any of the Shaman King characters.

Shaman King

Welcome to Shaman King's Answered Questions! Answered by Asakura Yoh, Tao Ren, Lyserg Diethel, and last but not least, Horo Usui! First Question.

_ How do you guys feel about yaoi pairings?_

Ren: I'm straight.

Yoh: Could you give us a specific pairing?

_RenXHoro_

Horo: With this jackass?! Even though I understand why you would think that way, but

no. Not happening.

Lyserg: Their's always rivalry love so I could also understand. Don't you Ren?

Ren: (Trembling with anger, and embarrassment)

Yoh: I don't think he can answer your question at the moment.

Horo: Next!

_What happen to your hair!? And is there a way to get my hair_

_ like that?_

Ren: I was born Awsome this way.

Lyserg: Don't know. My dad's here was green as well so I got it from him. All I know is that I was born with natural green hair.

Yoh: I thought my hair was normal looking...

Horo: this isn't my natural hair color. its just a hair product I use that makes it look blue.

Everyone:...

Horo: (sigh)I was naturally born, with natural blue hair.

Ren: How does it feel to be a freak of nature?

Horo: Your still freakier then me. Pointy purple hair?

Ren: Your just jealous of my awesomeness.

_How come Ren's so short?_

Ren: Its a pass down from generation kinda thing.

Horo: Can't be true. Your sister is tall! Also your parents are tall! Jun's pretty big in other areas too.

Ren: Talk about her like that again, and I'll kill you.

Horo: Calm down you, violent, arrogant, midget. I'm just saying that your sister is pretty hot.

Ren: How dare you!

Yoh: C'mon you two. Knock it off.

Lyserg: Lets skip to the next question.

_ For Lyserg: If you wish for anything in the world, what would _

_ it be?_

Lyserg: Hao's death by my hands.

Yoh: You seem to be set on my brothers death.

Horo: Hard to believe you guys are related.

Ren: They say the first one born is messed up, or something like that. (Smirk)Take Horo for example.

Horo: Hey!

Lyserg: That's weird though.

Yoh: How so?

Lyserg: Jun was born before Ren, right?

Horo: OMG! But she's perfect! Her brother is totally messed up!

Ren: Hey!

Yoh: I'll never know who was born first then.

Horo: Between you and Hao?

Ren: Hao, of course. This is your first lifetime. Hao had more than one, remember?

Lyserg: Anyway, in both logic, and theory, we all agree that Hao was born first?

Yoh: I'll just ask dad about it later.

Ren: Problem solved. What's next?

_What were your first opinion of Anna?_

Yoh: "pretty" of course.

Ren: What was your second thought?

Yoh:...I love her.

Horo: You hesitated! Admit it! You thought she was an arrogant bi-

Yoh: (covers Horo's mouth) Shhh! She can hear us.

Lyserg: How so? We are completely shut off from the outside world answering questions against our will. There's no way she could here us.

Yoh: Do **not** underestimate Anna. I did, and learn them hard way too...

Horo: Poor guy.

Ren: How do you even handle her!?

Lyserg: They always say opposites attract.

Horo: So your saying that Ren will find a sweet tall girl, that would love him for who he is, or something?

Lyserg: Hard to believe, huh?

Horo: More like impossible!

Ren: At least I'll have a relationship. You'll probably be a loner for the rest of your life.

Horo: Not true! According to the Manga,*blush* I'm close with a certain girl...

Ren: Oh? Do tell.

Horo: That's none of your business!

Yoh: I wonder who Lyserg will find?

Lyserg: I've havn't thought about love, or girls yet I think.

Horo: Don't tell me your g-

Lyserg: Nor **males.**

Horo: Oh.

Ren: We're sidetracked. Aren't we suppose to talk about Anna?

Horo: I originally thought "wow~" then I thought "poor guy".

Lyserg: I thought she was she was pretty, loyal, and trusting.

Horo: You said to many positives in that sentences about her.

Yoh: I already shared my thoughts so, on to the next one.

For _Horo: If there was Something you could eat, but wasn't allowed to , what would it be?_

Horo: Beans. I forgot how they tasted like, but no one will let me eat them anymore.

Yoh: Please don't.

Ren: I would die before that would happen.

Lyserg: Is it that bad?

Ren: I heard that Yoh had a nightmare, and repeated three words in his sleep.

Lyserg: Which was?

Ren: Horo, beans, death.

Horo: It's not that bad guys. In fact, it's natural.

Ren: Nature is deadly.

Horo: Damn straight.

Lyserg: Next question.

_Can you play a game with me? I've got no one to play with the _

_ Next few days._

Ren: We can, but we won't.

Yoh: Be nice.

Horo: I don't mind. I'm bored of answering questions anyway.

Ren: Play without me then. I got a suspicious feeling about this chick.

_That's mean Ren._

Ren: Who said I was nice?

Horo: This guy is a prick if you ask me.

Ren: No one asked, dumbass.

Lyserg: Language!

_What ever, Your playing no matter what anyway._

Ren: No I'm not. How many times do I have to say this?

_You have to. Or else I'll spread naked pictures of your sister around._

Ren: Quit bluffing. Jun would never let herself get caught like that.

_What if her drink was spiked._

Ren:(getting nervous) You would't.

_Who knows?_

Ren: Damn it! What did you do to her!?

_ Just put her to sleep for a bit. She's healthier than a horse._

Horo: Lets start this game already.

Lyserg: What are we playing anyway?

_Truth or dare, please!_

Yoh: I'm fine with that.

Lyserg: Sure.

Ren: I don't care.

_Awsome! Yoh, can you go first?_

Yoh: Sure, I choose truth.

Horo: What about my vote?

Lyserg: Sorry Horo. Even if you disagreed it wouldn't matter since you would've been over ruled by our votes.

_Alright, here's one. Have you ever seen Anna naked?_

Ren: I knew something was wrong with you!

Horo: Yoh's too innocent for peeping at girls. Right, Yoh?

Yoh: Your right, but I kinda... Sorta...

Horo: What?

Lyserg: Don't tell me...

Ren: This may be blunt, but are you a virgin, Yoh? Don't take that the wrong way.

Yoh: In the Manga no. In the anime, they haven't reached it there.

Lyserg: If I remember right neither is Ren.

Horo: That's because he's so competitive against Yoh.

Lyserg: I guess that only me and Horo are virgins so far in this fic.

Horo: I'm alright with that. Virgins are rare in this generation. That just means we're special.

Ren: Your the most special of them all Horo.

Horo: No, you are. You have some bad anger issues. You can't even go to therapy cause they're afraid you'll slice their heads off.

Ren: I'm not a virgin.

_Lyserg! Truth or dare?_

Lyserg: I'll do truth.

_Do you like the iron maden?_

Lyserg: Loyally, yes. Romantically, no.

Ren: That was simple.

_Alright. Who's next?_

Ren: Not me.

Horo: (raises Ren's hand)

_Great! Alright Ren. Truth or dare?_

Ren: You son of a bi-

Horo: Don't go disrespecting my mom!

Ren: I feel bad for your mom! She gave birth to you!

Horo: Are you saying I don't deserve to live?

Ren: I'm saying you deserve death by my hands!

_Ren! Truth or dare?_

Horo: He said Dare!

Ren: Bason!

_Cool! I dare you to..._

Lyserg: Take Jun's panties?

Horo: _And_ bra. Don't forget that.

Yoh: I thought you were an ass person.

Ren: He's, a jackass, a dumbass, and a freaking pain in the ass!

_ Just to make your day easier, since it's ThanksGiving, I dare you to release your stress on someone you can't stand the most._

Ren: "anyone"(glares at Horo)

Horo: (gulp) H-hey Ren. Why are you looking at me like that? Th-There's a positive solution to this. No need for viole-

(Ren brought out Bason and started attacking Horo while Horo ran off dodging almost every attack Ren threw at him. After what felt like thirty minutes, they both came back. Horo was now wearing shredded clothes, while Ren came back with a face of satisfaction)

Ren: I feel better now.

Horo:...

_Glad that your feeling well, Ren. Alright now Horo, Truth or dare?_

Horo: "Dare, of course!" Is what I want to say, but I'm not sure anymore.

Yoh: if you ask me, I think that truth is your best option.

Horo: But I'll feel like a punk!

Lyserg: Then choose dare.

Horo: I just barely escaped death himself. I'm to tired.

_I'll make it simple for you if you choose dare._

Horo: Then I choose dare.

_I dare you to change your hair color to red, for the rest of the day._

Horo: (Dyes his hair red) Done.

_Alright guys! Thanks for playing with me!_

Ren: Wait! What about the pictures of my sister!?

_I never had them. That was a lie for you to play with me, but you had fun though right? I thought you enjoyed yourself with your dare. Bye guys! _

Yoh: It really did seem like you enjoyed it.

Horo: If not, then I hope you feel guilty.

Ren: What does guilt feel like? I do not know of the feeling, flame head.

Lyserg: The red hair changes your appearance dramatically.

Yoh: Anna may not recognize you.

Horo: I don't know. Blue was freaky enough, but red? It doesn't match up.

Yoh: Like it or not, it's a dare. Besides, this chapter is about to end now anyway.

Ren: Finally.

Lyserg: Bye guys. It was nice having you guys today.

Horo: Happy ThanksGiving!

Yoh: Hope to see you soon!

Alright guys! That's the end of this chapter. There may or may not be a continuation of this story. I'm still deciding if there should be. I know that I said to go easy on me, but if there are any critics out there, please tell me if there is a way to improve my stories for future reference. Happy Thanks Giving everyone!


End file.
